Alternate Ending to Becoming, Part 2
by randomnessthoughts
Summary: see name... nearly 4 years since the last update, here's Chapter 5!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All BtVS and Angel characters belong to Joss Whedon, etc. Galway, Ireland and its attractions own themselves (I think.)  
  
Author's Note: This story take place in that tragic love scene in "Becoming, Part 2. Everything up to when Buffy gets the upper hand in the battle against Angelus happened, and Angel just got his soul returned. Then . Dedicated to my adorable little cousin, Ciara. Her 6th birthday is today. Hence, that's where I got a certain name from. Author's Note 2: There is NO Faith. I wrote this when I was only holidays in the south west of Portugal at the end of August. I wrote it while I was topping up my tan (though I always have tanned skin!) by the pool. A lot of chapters, and possibly a sequel .  
  
Chapter 1 - The Way It Should Be  
  
"Buffy?" Buffy Summers blinked. The way he said her name, the way it held unanswered questions, but most of all, love, No, she thought, it can't be . can it? "Where are we?" Angel asked, as he got to his feet. "What's going on? I don't remember." She heard confusion in his voice, and he also sounded frightened? Angelus never let any emotions show. It had to be .  
  
"Angel?" she asked in a quiet child-like voice, lowering the sword that she had borrowed from her sister Slayer, Kendra. Ex-sister Slayer, she reminded herself sadly.  
  
"You're hurt," he said to her, noticing for the first time the cut in her left arm. The cut that Angelus gave me, she thought. Although he drew her nearer to inspect her wound better, it quickly turned into a hug. He hugged her so close and tight, as if he'd never let her go. She was stunned, but she relaxed into it, and hugged him just as fierce, and closed her eyes, silently thanking God for the feel of his arms around her once more. She heard him say, "Oh Buffy, God, I feel as if I haven't seen you in months. Everything's so muddled. I, oh," and felt him kiss her shoulder, and then he said her name, as if in wonder. Just as she was getting used to feeling safe again, she heard a noise behind them, and opened her eyes to find Acathala awakening. She slowly pulled away from the embrace that warmed her so, freeing a golden strand of hair that had got stuck to him during the reunion of lovers, and soul mates. "What's happening?" he asked her, not noticing the noise behind him, only the petite blonde Slayer.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he heard her murmur. He moved to kiss her, to feel her soft, warm lips against his own cool ones, but her hand against his cheek stopped him. Hurriedly, she kissed him, not quite surprised that after all this time apart, he could still her turn her weak at the knees. She desperately clung to him as they instantly deepened the already passionate kiss, giving it their all. Reluctantly, she pulled away, panting a little. She looked sad, with tears that had yet to fall from her soulful and beautiful eyes, and he didn't know why, but what he did know was that he'd do everything in his power to make her happy again. "I love you," she whispered to him, and his heart rejoiced.  
  
"I love you," he echoed, meaning every word. She asked quietly, looking him in the eyes,  
  
"Close your eyes." He looked at her, slightly confused. She nodded, reassuring him, and he did as he was asked. She kissed him briefly on the lips. She was about to stab him, when she noticed the look on his face. He looked at peace, full of trust, and in love. She realized she couldn't do it, and stopped in time. Then, she noticed the vortex grow larger, and just as Angel opened his eyes and asked,  
  
"Buffy, can I open my eyes now?", she cut a shallow wound in his leg. He howled in pain, making her almost stop what she was doing, but she knew she had to do. She jerked out the sword, and while listening to him sob softly with pain, she charged at Acathala, and pierced the demon's heart. At once, the vortex disappeared. Then she turned to Angel, who was stopping the blood flowing freely. She bent down, planted a kiss on his cheek, whispered,  
  
"I'm sorry," in his ear, and fled from the mansion. She stopped when she was at the end of the drive, and let the tears fall down her cheeks. She was glad that Angel couldn't follow her out, because of the sunlight and his wound, as she couldn't deal with his anger, his demanding questions, but most of all, she didn't want him to see her like this. She stood from her sitting position on the cold, stone drive, and thought about where she should go. She couldn't go home, nor to school. She didn't want to deal with anyone just yet, so she went to a place she had been going secretly over the past several months. She went to Angel's apartment. 


	2. Angel

Chapter 2 - Angel  
  
She woke from a deep sleep, from a dream that Angelus was gone, Angel was back, she'd stabbed him and fled, and that finally his soul was bound to him, no ands, ifs, or buts. She woke to familiar surroundings, to scarlet sheets, and a darkened room. She realized with a sob that the dream was a reality, with the exception of the soul being bound part. She quickly dressed, and got ready for patrol, as it was after sunset. She opened the door, and bumped into a broad, muscular chest. She raised her head to see who it was, and found herself drowning in deep, serious brown eyes. She wished she could stay like this forever, but knew she couldn't. She went to move past him, but he blocked her, and pushed her back into the now dimly lit apartment. She noticed he was limping slightly as he moved to sit down opposite her, and she choked back a sob. But he must have heard, for he pulled her into a warm and loving, she noticed with joy, bear hug. He said nothing, just soothed her by rubbing her back and running his left hand through her silky hair. Then, she felt his hand squeeze one of her own, and pulled out of his safe arms for the second time that day. She averted her gaze from his face to look at their hands entwined in her lap. He put his free hand under her chin, and she was looking into his eyes. She immediately began to cry, and he held her, whispering,  
  
"It's alright, it's okay, I'm here," and with that said she stood with her back to him, saying,  
  
"No. it's not okay. I made you lose your soul." He was silent, and she spun around to face him. "You did know, right?" she asked him warily.  
  
"I kind of guessed," he muttered. "I-I remember some of the things that I did-"  
  
"That Angelus did," Buffy corrected him.  
  
"What did you mean when you said you made me lose my soul? And how did I get it back?" Angel implored, trying to change the subject. Buffy hesitated before answering him.  
  
"I don't know how you got it back. Probably Willow, as she tried it last night, but failed. You . you lost your soul, due to one moment of pure happiness, from the night of my birthday," she whispered so quietly, that if not for his vampire hearing, Angel wouldn't have heard her. "Ms. Calendar told us . she was a gypsy."  
  
"Was?" Angel questioned, fearing the answer. She looked at him as she sat down beside him, the pain of the last few months clear in her young eyes.  
  
"Angelus . killed her. She was trying to replicate the original curse."  
  
"Oh God." Angel's eyes clouded over with grief and guilt. "Jenny. Oh God, Giles must despise me." He moved to leave, but a small, warm hand on his arm stopped him.  
  
"I admit, upset doesn't even come close to what Giles felt-" she winced at the pain in his eyes, but continued. "I'd say he is still quite upset, but he hates Angelus, not you." Suddenly, she shot up off the bed. "Giles!" she said quickly. "And Willow and the others, too! We should go to the hospital to check on them. She moved into action, but Angel's soft words halted her.  
  
"Did . did I do anything to you?" She hesitated. "What did I do? He prodded, knowing from her short hesitation.  
  
"Well, you did tell my mom that we made love," she began, almost laughing and crying at the same time. "And . the night after my birthday, you . you acted as if that night had meant nothing," she finished, her voice cracking with emotion as she stood, walked a few feet away, and wrapped her arms around herself. She had her back to him, so she didn't notice him move behind her to come behind her, and wrap his strong arms around her tiny waist. She instinctively relaxed against him.  
  
"I'm sorry," he murmured in her ear. "For everything. I'm so sorry." She whirled around to face him.  
  
"You're sorry?" she said in a shaky tone. He went to say something, something she knew he would say, but she continued. "It was Angelus. Not you. Okay? I'm the one who should be sorry," she finished.  
  
"For what?" he asked her. "For giving me true happiness that I've never experienced? For making me feel like a man again? For letting me love you?" She tried to interrupt him, but he didn't let her. "I don't regret that night. I regret the fact that the gypsies didn't curse me properly, and that Angelus was released ." he stopped for a moment, then continued. "But I do not regret that night, and I never will. Every moment I spent in your presence, I'll never forget," he said. She began to smile through her tears. "You know, that night . for the first time in my existence, I had hope of heaven and paradise." She smiled softly, and they both noticed how exhausted they both were.  
  
"We should get some sleep before patrol," Buffy said with a yawn.  
  
"Yeah," he agreed, and stood.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To sleep on the sofa," he said, his shoulders slumping.  
  
"Don't you want to sleep with me?" she asked quietly. He winced at her choice of words. "Sorry," she realized her words, and silently cursed herself. "I mean, do you not want to stay here? I want you to," she finished almost shyly. He looked at her. She looked so fragile and vulnerable that he just wanted to collect her in his arms, and rock her to sleep. "Would you mind staying here and hold me?" she asked in a small voice. "And be by my side when I wake?"  
  
"Okay. I will," he said, and they both slipped under the scarlet sheets of his bed. He held her and stroked her hair, as she laid her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him, and soon both were in a deep sleep. 


	3. Disbelief

Chapter 3 - Disbelief  
  
Buffy raised her head from her boyfriend's chest, and looked around her. It was dark outside. They had only meant to sleep to pass some time, but they hadn't meant to sleep so long. She decided to wake Angel, so that they could patrol. Angel was suddenly awakened when he found that his lips had company. Lips that were kissing his long and soft, teasing him all the while. Well, he had other plans. He quickly deepened the kiss. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, delighting that she felt this good. She whimpered as he pulled away. He looked at her, smiling.  
  
"Hey," he said, planting a lingering kiss on her swollen lips.  
  
"Mmm . hey," she replied. "What time is it?"  
  
"Don't know. It's after sunset, though, so we should go patrolling," he said.  
  
"Okay." After a few moments, Angel said aloud with a mischievous grin,  
  
"You know, if we want to go patrolling, you are going to have to get up off me." She laughed.  
  
"I know," she said, and they proceeded to prepare for patrol.  
  
* * *  
  
They left the apartment, and headed toward Restfield Cemetery, walking hand- in-hand in silence, stopping only for a kiss every now and then. They had just passed the cemetery gates, when they heard what sounded like a struggle nearby. Without hesitating, they took off in the direction of the struggle. What a sight met their eyes: Xander sprawled on the ground with a vampire lying on top of him trying to gain access to his neck, with Cordelia trying in vain to pull the vampire off him.  
  
"Get . off . him! Cordelia cried. The vampire flung her off him, and she just missed hitting her head off a tombstone. Then, she noticed Angel and Buffy standing there. "A little help?" she said urgently. Angel proceeded to toss the newborn vampire onto Buffy's waiting stake. The look of surprise and disbelief on the demon's face didn't last long, as it suddenly to dust. Xander breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks," Cordelia said gratefully. It was then Xander noticed the couple standing before him. He scrambled to his feet, as Cordelia strolled over to him and linked their arms. "Hi guys," she said briefly.  
  
"Cordy," Buffy said, and Angel nodded his head as a way of silent greeting. Anger and disgust evident in his voice, Xander spat out,  
  
"So, I'm guessing that you're Soul Boy and that you're back together again . I wouldn't be surprised if you've already bedded him."  
  
"Xander!" Cordelia exclaimed, as Angel moved forward to him, and Buffy warningly placed a hand on his arm.  
  
"Don't," she pleaded. He stopped in his tracks, and glared at Xander menacingly. Xander bravely returned the look. "Thank you," Buffy said to him, then turned to the other couple. "How's Willow doing? And Giles?" she inquired. Cordelia answered her.  
  
"Giles is coping. And Willow is doing pretty well, considering how she did the spell."  
  
"Oh. So I was right," Buffy said aloud to herself.  
  
"Right about what?" Cordelia asked, curious.  
  
"Right about how I guessed that Willow had tried the Spell of Restoration again, and succeeded."  
  
"But . didn't Xander tell you?" Cordelia said, bewildered.  
  
"Tell me what?" Buffy asked, also bewildered and suspicious.  
  
"Well, Willow sent Xander to tell you that she was going to attempt the spell once more, so that you might have been able to delay him in ending the world," Cordelia said, and Buffy shot Xander a deadly look, and he knew if looks could kill, he would have died many times over. Painfully. He thanked God they couldn't. Then, he remembered that although looks couldn't kill, Buffy could. He gulped. Buffy said coldly,  
  
"Well, this is the first I've heard of this." She was addressing Cordelia, but was glaring at Xander as if in disbelief, and disgust. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!" she said to him. With that, she strode angrily out of the cemetery. Angel followed without a word. He found her leaning against the outer cemetery wall, staring up at the moonlit night. He leaned against the wall beside her, and patiently waited in silence. He didn't have to wait for long. "I can't believe him," Buffy said angrily, shaking her head. "I mean," se turned her head to look at him, "I know he's been jealous of you, because Lord knows he hasn't tried to hide it." Angel chuckled softly. "I thought he would be better about it since he has Cordy now, but, that's an all-new low." She hung her head, and then jerked it up to gaze at him again. "What would have happened?" she said, sounding frightened. "If I had stabbed you through the heart, or Willow was too late with the spell, or-"  
  
"Or what? It doesn't matter now," he said, soothing her with his words. Her eyes were still big and frightened, and he just wanted to take her in his arms, to tell her everything was alright. So he did. After several minutes, she came out of his embrace, her safe haven.  
  
"We should get going, finish patrol," she said quickly. He agreed, and set off once more. 


	4. News And A Trip

Chapter 4 - News (And a Trip)  
  
Angel woke the next morning to low knock on the apartment door. He got up, careful not to wake Buffy, grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of sweats, and opened the door. He couldn't believe who was standing in front of him.  
  
"Hey," she said in a soft voice. "Can I come in?" He blinked, and answered,  
  
"Sure, Willow."  
  
* * *  
  
They sat opposite each other in the small living room, each looking anywhere but at the other. Finally, Willow broke the heavy silence.  
  
"Xander told me about last night," she uttered timidly. "I figure you'd both be here. I've some news." Angel raised his head in question.  
  
"Good or bad?"  
  
"Well," she answered, "the first part is good for all of us, then the second part . well, it's your choice. You'll probably want Buffy to hear this too."  
  
* * *  
  
"Willow?" Buffy asked sleepily, as she followed Angel into the room.  
  
"Hey," Willow greeted her, giving her a hug as she sat down beside her on the sofa.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Buffy asked, concerned.  
  
"Great! Never been better!" Willow replied enthusiastically. "I have some news." She began to explain what she had uncovered in research. Buffy and Angel looked at her, stunned.  
  
"So." Buffy started slowly, "what you're saying is that Angel's soul is permanent," Willow nodded, "and that there is a chance that he could become human?"  
  
"With the healing abilities and supernatural strength of a vampire," Willow finished. "Basically, he would be a male Slayer."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. But," Willow continued, "in order for the spell to work-" Buffy interrupted her.  
  
"There's a spell?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Willow said. "Oh, but don't worry, I'm able for it, scout's honor," she hurriedly added at the looks on their faces. "In order for the spell to work, which I have everything and anything essential for, it . it has to take place in the area of your birthplace, and the place you died as well." Buffy and Angel exchanged a look.  
  
Buffy said, looking at Willow, "Ireland."  
  
Angel said softly, "Galway."  
  
* * *  
  
"What are you saying?" Giles asked.  
  
"This is it," Willow answered confidently, holding out to him a sheet of paper. "The note we're going to give to Principal Snyder, enclosed with the reason we'll be missing from school for a while or so."  
  
"I know you already explained why you are going to Ireland, Will," Xander spoke up, "but I still don't get why we have to go too." He paused, then added quickly, "not that I mind missing school ."  
  
"All of you have to come, and I mean all of you, because the spell will have a better chance with more people," Willow explained briefly. There was a moment's silence. Then, Buffy said,  
  
"Pack your bags ASAP. We're leaving in three days. We'll be flying out from Sunnydale on the flight after sunset, then landing in New York, staying the night in a hotel, and setting off from there after sunset." With that, they all left for class, except for Buffy. "I need you to phone my mom, and the other's parents too," she told Giles. "Just say what's on the note."  
  
"Alright." Giles sighed. "Now you should better be going to class." She had reached the library doors, when she swiftly turned to face her Watcher.  
  
"Giles?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thank you," she called out with a soft smile spread across her face. "From both of us." The doors swung behind her departing as the librarian looked up, a small smile briefly lighting his features. 


	5. Galway, Ireland

**A/N:** Yes, I know it's been _years_ (omg, nearly_ four_ years?!) since I updated my B/A fics, but in case you didn't read my profile, I've moved on. However, I was reading a fantastic Dramione fic earlier on, and the writer just abandoned it because she had no time for it, and I was filled with a sense of... loss. That I would never know how this unbelievable story ended...well, of course I left the author what I hope was an inspiring review, and in it, I mentioned how I had done the same thing, and how I felt a bit guilty when I kept getting some reviews for my fics on hiatus.

No, this is not me jumping back into Buffyverse, I had this chapter written over 2 years ago, it's been sitting on a USB stick along with a lot more chapters for other fics. I've a notebook somewhere with (I think) at least 5 more chapters for this fic, but if I can find that notebook, I dunno if I'll post them, cos there's only one word to describe them: fluff. And I'm not a fan of writing fluff anymore, I like realistic fics. But we shall see, shan't we?

Onwards to the chapter! Thank you for reading my rant :)

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Galway, Ireland**

* * *

"Here's Angel's passport," Willow said, handing it to Buffy. "It wasn't that hard to do. Picture of Angel, fake date of birth-" 

"Willow," Buffy interrupted, "it's not that I'm not grateful or anything, but could you tell me the details when we're _not_ at an airport?!"

"Oops!" Willow squeaked, clamping a hand over her mouth. "Sorry! It's just, I'm excited and nervous, and well, you know the usual deal."

"It's okay," she assured her hyper friend. "Look, we've to board the plane now with the others." They all proceeded to board the plane without questions being asked.

* * *

"Wow", Willow said in awe. "So… this is Galway." 

"Seems so," Buffy said with a slight nod. They were standing in the balcony adjoining Willow and Oz's hotel room in the Galway Bay Hotel. They had checked in just before dawn, and all of them were sharing rooms, except for Giles, but all had rooms with views of the magnificent Galway Bay. Angel was sleeping in the room he was sharing with Buffy, as was Cordelia and Xander in their room, and Oz was also sleeping. Giles was exploring the hotel.

"Well, I got some brochures downstairs in the reception," Willow said, pulling them out of her pocket. "They have details on all the must-see places."

"Well, let's go wake the others from their naps, and see if they want to go sightseeing!" Buffy said. "And we can go sightseeing with Angel after sunset also."

"Okay," Willow agreed, and they woke up the others. Angel and Giles stayed behind to research the spell.

* * *

Giles and Angel were silently researching when Buffy, Willow, Oz, Cordelia and Xander burst into the large hotel room, their arms laden with bags and talking a mile a minute. 

"Well?" Giles said, as he stood.

"It was so cool, Giles!" Willow said, excitement in her voice. "There's so much history, culture, shops!" She turned to Angel. "Why would you want to leave?" He shrugged, as Buffy placed herself in his lap and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey," he greeted, smiling at her.

"Hey yourself," she replied.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"Well, while the others were in this shop, I snuck out and went to a jeweller next door, because I saw a certain ring painted on its side wall. When I inquired about the ring, they told me to go to a certain place. So I did."

"Where was this certain place?" Angel whispered.

"The Claddagh." Angel looked down. "It's the village where you lived, isn't it?" she asked him softly. He nodded slowly. She hugged him, and gave him a long, comforting kiss.

"Hey!" Xander's voice echoed in the silent room. "We're supposed to be researching, not having smoochies!" With that, Buffy pulled back from Angel's lip with a faint blush colouring her cheeks. Then, there was silence until all of them except Giles decided to go patrolling.

* * *

"Hey," Buffy whispered softly, squeezing Angel's hand. "You okay?" 

"I'll live," he said, then added, "hopefully." The two of them were standing in front of what were the remains of Angel's family's graves, and his own.

"You never told me your name when you were human was Liam," Buffy said to him.

"You never asked," was his reply. He then looked around them. "Where are the others?"

"They went to wait at the cemetery gates," Buffy answered. "They thought you might want alone time... with me..." she trailed off. After a few minutes passed, they went to find the others. They then proceeded to go to the area where Angel's house once stood.

"It would have been about... here," Angel said, as they stopped outside a cosy looking house. It was bungalow, white, and the garden was kept neat. Buffy tried to imagine the house Angel had described to her. She knew this must be hard for Angel, so she said,

"Come on. We should be getting back to the hotel." They had been walking for several minutes when Cordelia complained.

"Why didn't we rent a car?" Buffy rolled her eyes.

"It's only a couple of miles, Cordy! God," she muttered under her breath.

"Whatever. These shoes were not made for this type of walking." A short while later, they finally reached the hotel. All said good night to each other, and paired off into their rooms.

* * *

TBC... _if_ there's enough reviews :P 


End file.
